Hope Can Save Your Life
by recklessandstupid
Summary: Drunk Edward x Depressed Bella. Will they save them from themselves?
1. Not all is lost

Here I was, standing outside our cozy little house. The sun was shining right on top and the birds were chirping loudly to an exquisite tune. It was a glorious day, although I barely took notice. For me it was as if these small things didn't even matter anymore.

I felt like today was like any other day- I woke up, my brothers had already gone off to school, and I was left here to clean the house and have their food on the table when they arrived.

Somehow I was ahead of schedule today, and I had a few more hours before I had to start cooking their meal. I was not used to having time for myself; the first thing on my mind every morning when I woke up was the wellbeing of my family. I was all they had, and I wouldn't break the promise I made of taking care of them, they were my top priority now.

Absently, I picked up the phone and dialed my best friend's number- or better yet, my only friend's number.

"Bella? Is that really you?" the surprised voice answered on the other line.

"Of course, who else would be calling you from my house?"

"Actually I would've thought Jake or Seth would be calling me before you did."

"What do you mean?" I told her completely oblivious to what she was saying. The idea of my 10 or 12 year old brothers calling my 20 year old friend seemed like a joke to me.

There was a silence. She waited almost half a minute and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Bella, we haven't talked in _months_. You never returned my calls and about 2 months ago I stopped trying."

Then it hit me. What had I done? The only friend I had – the only person that cared for me all this time, that helped me go through the period where my parents passed away and left me alone to take care of my two brothers – was Alice. And together with everyone else I had ever met, I excluded her completely from life. _What had I turned into_, I thought completely horrified.

"How long has it been…" I trailed off.

"10 months…" I could hear the worry in her voice, "Bella are you alright?"

10 months, I thought. Meaning she had spent 8 months trying to do everything in her power to get me out of the state I was in after my parents died in that car accident. 8 months where I pushed her away without even noticing.

"Alice, I'm so…" and then I stopped. I had no right to apologize; she would never forgive me for what I did to her. She had already given up on me, and I wouldn't make her suffer again. "I have to go." I said hanging up the phone.

I had to do something. I was not sure what, but I couldn't stay at home, I had to leave. I went to get my purse and then I stopped again. How long had it been since I last left the house? I couldn't remember. It's as if I had been completely absorbed in a world that didn't exist. I didn't know who I was anymore.

I slowly sank into the ground and started weeping. I didn't know for how long I stayed like this, it was already getting dark when I heard a soft knock on the front door.

"Bella?" a high musical voice said after opening the door which as usual was unlocked, "May I come in?"

I looked up, and met the deep blue eyes of my tiny pale best friend. I began studying her, realizing how much I had missed in my absence. Her short black spiky hair had grown out, and it was now past her shoulders. Her perfect face also seemed different in a mysterious way, but I was still too wrapped up in my wallow to understand what had changed.

I didn't know what I would look like to her, but something told me it was not anything positive from the look she was giving me.

"What have you done to yourself?" Alice asked in disbelief.

She offered me her hand, and I took it, slowly standing up from the floor in my room. I turned around, and looked at my reflection in my full length mirror for the first time in 10 months. At first, I didn't recognize myself.

The girl staring back at me was too thin. It seemed like all the bones inside her body were visible, they looked easily breakable. Her skin was practically translucent; as if she were locked up in an abyssal her entire life. Below her eyes there were deep dark circles that looked as if they had been carved there. After registering all of this I sank right back into the ground.

"Alice" I pleaded, "Help me."

My friend's bewildered gaze changed to panic. She sank by my side and embraced me tightly in her arms. Somehow her comforting only made it worse, my tears broke out and soon the sobbing began without any warning to stop.

"Shush, Bella." She said softly, rocking me backwards and forwards.

I couldn't believe that after shutting the door on her face repeatedly for 8 months she would still forgive me and come back into my life. I decided it was time to let it all out, let someone in on my misery, and there was no one that seemed to be better for the job than my best friend.

"I'm so mad at them" I began while the angry tears ran down my face, "My life was settled. That internship on CNN was going to be so good for my career! Now, all I have planned for my future is becoming a full time nanny and owning an inheritance of almost half a million dollars. They forced me to accept this, and they know I couldn't possibly live with myself if I didn't keep my promise."

"Honey, you're being unreasonable" she told me now looking a little angry herself, "do you really think your parents would have wanted you to be unhappy? They wanted you to take care of your family but they also wanted you to do what you love. You _could_ try and do both, you know."

I had always been the one who did the comforting. Alice had a very low self esteem and I was the one who constantly told her to believe in herself, that she could one day be the designer she aspired to be. I never thought it had really worked, but I kept trying because I knew one day she would see for herself.

I looked at her face for a moment, and I could see that it was filled with concern for me. I was finally able to see what was different about her- she had hope in her eyes. Maybe she could see it for herself now, I thought suddenly eyeing her with suspicion.

"Something happened to you." I told her trying to hold back my tears.

"How did you know?" She gave me an astonished look and quickly stood up, still facing me.

"I know you too well, Al." I said smiling a little.

She looked at me for a second, and then her expression became tender. She sat down beside me again and squeezed me into a hug.

"I forgot about that" she released me and suddenly took my hands and held them tightly, now looking at me with a determination I rarely saw on her face, "We're going to figure this out together. You're my best friend, Bella, you have always been there for me, it's time for _me_ to be the strong one and do something for _you_."

She then pursed her lips and looked at the walls deep in thought. I tried saying something but she interrupted me by lifting a finger. After a minute or two she let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, you're not going to like this, but I think it's best if you live with me for a while." I was about to protest but she interrupted me again, "I have a spare bedroom, we can share the rent. My parents can take care of Jacob and Seth for a month or two while you sort things out. I think it would be best if you tried out for that internship again, and this time you are not going to reject it, do you understand me?"

I was still trying to absorb everything she had said. Her offer was very tempting, I knew that it would be the best thing for me to do right now, but what about the rest of the family? It wouldn't be completely irresponsible to leave my brothers with Alice's parents. Carlisle and Esme were already like family to us, and they were always talking about adopting children, they were amazing people. I thought for a second and decided. Yes, I could trust them.

I couldn't understand how I let all of it get that far. If I had let Alice help me in the first place I wouldn't be in this state right now. I would still be in college, and I would definitely be doing great in my internship.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, and then opened them again. When I looked back towards Alice, I couldn't help feeling a bit of hope myself.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, if you like it I'll post the next chapter... and guess who will be in it?? **


	2. Unexpected visit

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and story alerts, I'm glad you enjoyed my story. I know I haven't posted much yet, but I promise the story will get much better, starting with this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

As soon as I decided to move in with her, Alice was already packing my bag and demanding that I moved in that instant. But we still had some things to take care of, such as where would my brothers stay and what would happen to my now empty house.

But after Alice spoke with Carlisle and Esme I was certain that there wasn't any place better to leave Jake and Seth at; they were thrilled with the idea of having them for a couple of months. And when I told my brothers the news, they seemed pretty ecstatic themselves. I knew they remembered well how Esme would spoil them when my parents decided it was time for another honeymoon and we had no choice but to stay at the Cullens.

Even though they couldn't wait to leave, I felt Seth's hesitation when I drove them to the mansion. I knew Jacob wouldn't have second thoughts; we had a lot of fun together, it was very easy to talk to him. Even though he was much younger than me I could say he was my best friend. But Jacob was entering his teens right now, and during that age they tend to get very irresponsible and detached from the family.

Seth however, was a different story. Sometimes I felt like he was my own son; he would always tell me everything and I knew that he trusted me– he was a good kid, so that made it harder for us to say goodbye to each other. I had to promise I would visit them at least twice a month, it was a long trip from Seattle to Forks, but I knew that it would be worth it in the end.

Alice's apartment wasn't that far away from my house, but it was a complete different neighborhood. And it would be further away from Seattle University, which was where I used to go to school, and where I would hopefully still be able to complete my Journalism course. But for now I had nothing to worry about; summer was just about to start, and I would have a lot of time before having to think about school.

The problem was I had no idea what I would do during that period of time. Alice was leaving for two weeks; she intended to go skiing with her boyfriend, Jasper, in Chile. They had been planning this trip since they started dating 4 months ago, and I couldn't possibly ruin this for my best friend after all that I had done to her. Of course it wouldn't be as exciting living alone, but I was turning a new leaf. Even if it wasn't what I expected, Alice would soon be back, and I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the summer by myself.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Alice asked while I helped her with her suitcases through the front door.

I stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. I looked at my best friend and saw that her eyes were red, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, Al, it's only two weeks." I dropped her suitcase and gave her a hug, "Don't worry, I'll survive."

I was not sure I was going to though, but she didn't have to know that.

"Call me when you get there, ok?" I pulled my hands together up to my chest and forced a little enthusiasm, "Have fun!"

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed I felt a sudden tight grip of agony. How was I going to survive this?

***

Two days later and I found myself in the same position I had been since Alice had left– curled up in a ball on the couch, watching TV, and eating unhealthy food, which was the only thing edible that had left in the apartment.

I couldn't bring myself to do anything that involved leaving the place. When Alice had called me I assured her I'd be contacting my friends from college and would be spending some time with them. But the truth was that since my high school friends from Forks, I hadn't made any real friends. I had been too focused on being the best at everything I did; while the only thing people seemed to worry about here was partying.

The fact that I spent all the available time I had with Mike Newton didn't help. Mike had been my boyfriend for two years, we knew each other since high school, and I'd say that he won me over after a lot of effort. It wasn't a healthy relationship, and at the end I was almost sure he had been cheating on me– that's when I decided I'd had enough. I couldn't blame him though; I rarely gave him any attention. The only things that seemed to occupy my mind were my future accomplishments. I never included boys into the equation of my life, I had enough on my mind and I definitely didn't need all the drama.

I soon caught myself thinking that coming here and leaving what I had left of my family had been a bad idea. I had never felt more alone in my entire life. I missed Jacob and Seth, and even though I knew they'd be having a great time at the Cullen's mansion, I decided to pay them a visit.

I went to my room and was determined to pack for a couple of days. When I was halfway through the job, I suddenly heard a loud thud on the front door.

I let the jeans I was holding fall to the floor and felt myself stiffen. Who would that be? No one knew I had moved in with Alice, unless her parents had decided on the same thing I did and had brought my brothers to me.

I involuntarily took a step forwards and jumped when the person knocked even harder on the door. This time the knocking didn't stop; the person would bring down the door if they had to. Soon the shouting began, but I didn't understand what the person was saying, it was definitely a man, but his words were somehow slurred. I was about to call the police when I heard what he said next.

"Alice–" the voice shouted, "Let me in, dammit."

So he knew Alice.

I was still uncertain of what to do; the edginess to his voice was making me scared, he sounded like a fugitive.

He continued to violently pound the door and I decided to open it just enough for me to see what he wanted without letting him in.

When I took in his features I let go of the door, leaving it fully open, and stood motionlessly where I was. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Even though his green penetrating eyes were red and looked tired they locked my eyes to his, I couldn't possibly look away from such perfection. His smooth pale white skin contrasted with his messy bronze hair. I felt like I had to touch him to make sure he was real. He looked like a Greek God.

"Bella? Is that you?"

The Greek God knew my name. I was astounded, and flattered. How could a creature so inhumanly stunning possibly know me?

"D-do I know you?" I stuttered. I felt like I'd be hyperventilating any minute now.

"It's me, Edward." He smiled at me with a wonderful crooked smile that almost knocked me off my feet, and suddenly I couldn't hear my heart beating anymore.

I wasn't being able to absorb anything at that moment, apart from his beautiful face that was now becoming, if possible, even more beautiful with the frown of concern that crossed it.

"Bella, are you alright?" The worried musical voice seemed to be fading away.

His perfect features were becoming blurry, and soon I felt cold smooth hands catching me before everything turned dark.

* * *

**What will happen next?? Review and I'll post the rest :) **


	3. Back into my life

**I'm so sorry for the wait on this, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites and story alerts, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys are enjoying it. As long as you like it I'll keep writing- and please don't forget to review, constructive criticisms are welcome!**

* * *

I opened my eyes at first unsure of where I was. _Oh, right, Alice's place_, I concluded after almost a minute. I was in my bed, but I hadn't gotten used to it yet. I still felt home-sick, and I missed my own bed and room.

I tried getting up but for some reason I was feeling very light-headed. I remembered I'd had a weird dream of some God like creature appearing in my doorstep. It was hard to believe that my own imagination had created such perfection; I could remember his face so clearly, that if I was good at sketching I'd be able to draw every inch of his flawless features. It was almost as if I'd seen it before the way it stuck on my mind.

My eyes were still half closed when I began to lazily climb out of bed. I was heading towards the door when I tripped on nothing whatsoever and fell forwards– my knee landing on the pointy edge of the bed before I fell to the ground.

I was sure that the entire building probably heard me when I sweared loudly without being able to stop myself. I tried standing up but the pain in my left knee was unbearable. I knew it was bleeding because I could smell the blood, and it was beginning to make me feel nauseated. So I held my breath knowing I wouldn't be able to move until the pain was numbed.

Just when I began to feel the rush of tears that were about to come, I suddenly heard rushed but soft footsteps approaching my bedroom, and before I could react the tall figure was helping me up from the floor.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute…" The musical voice trailed off sounding angry but slightly amused.

When he helped me up and I caught his hand, I felt a jolt of electricity between our skins. Once I was up I removed my hand from his and looked into his eyes, not sure if I was still dreaming. He immediately put his hand on the small of my back to support me.

"Come," he gestured to the living room while suppressing a laugh, "I have to keep an eye on you before your inability to stand on your own two feet ends up leading us to the hospital. Geez, Bella, I forgot how clumsy you are."

We were almost to the couch when it hit me. The smile, the bronze hair, the piercing green eyes… _How could I've been so stupid?_

"Edward Cullen" I whispered taking a step away from him. I shivered when I heard his name come out of my mouth, after years of trying to block it out.

He had grown so much. The last time I saw him he had been just a pretty boy, and now he was… a man– an incredibly handsome man.

_Focus, Bella._ I thought to myself when I felt my heart faltering. I quickly readjusted my expression and looked nonchalantly at the boy who had broken my heart six years ago.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

I had promised myself that I would never let any boy make me act the way I used to when Edward and I were together. I'd never be able to put myself out there again after what he did to me. He would always be my first and last love. At least I knew what it felt like to love someone– that was enough for me.

"Now I know you recognize me." He said trying to lighten up the mood– it didn't work though.

"You didn't answer my question."

I could see his eyes were filled with pain and worry, and that would've made me melt and forgive him for whatever he'd done in the past, but this was different. I would never forgive him, and I wasn't planning on seeing him again after today.

"Look, Bella–"

"It's Isabella to you." I interrupted and shot him a dark look. I couldn't stand hearing him calling my name. Only my friends from school and my family still called me Bella, and every time they did I shivered with the thought of him whispering it in my ear. I spent almost three years pining over him in Forks, that's when I decided to get the hell out of there and begin college with a new name, a new boyfriend, and new ambitions.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." He furrowed his eyebrows looking somehow hurt but continued, "Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first you have to sit down and let me get some ice for you knee."

I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side trying to ignore him. It was pretty childish, but I was hoping he would get the message and leave.

"Please," he looked at me and I couldn't help not looking back at his pleading eyes.

I let out a loud sigh and sunk on the couch without looking at him again.

He left and came back in less than two minutes with a bag of ice in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. I snatched the bag from him and placed it on my left knee, feeling better almost instantly. I relaxed on the couch, letting my head fall backwards.

"I made you some chicken soup," he said offering it to me, "it's the only actual food there is in this place. Now I know why you fainted, you're not eating properly, are you?"

I left the ice resting on my knee and took the soup from him letting out another loud sigh before sipping some of it.

"You can go now." I told him still looking at the soup.

"Actually–" he started hesitantly and I could feel him staring at me, "Actually I don't have anywhere else to go."

I met his eyes and I could see he was telling me the truth. He looked embarrassed and was staring at me apologetically.

"Would it be too weird for you if I crashed the couch tonight?"

"Yes!" I hissed. My face was flaming red in embarrassment, and I knew that the longer he stayed the harder it would be to forget him all over again. He was standing so close to me, I could smell his amazing scent that I'd begin to think it had been part of my imagination. In reality, it was a hundred times better than what I remembered.

"Bel-Isabella." He sat down beside me on the couch and looked straight into my eyes. Even though I wanted to get as far away as I could from him, his gaze and his exquisite aroma imprisoned me and held me in place.

"I know you still hate me, and I'm not trying to convince you otherwise. What we had–" he stopped and cleared his throat as if changing the direction of the conversation, "The fact is that I agreed to spend this summer here with Alice. I live on campus and the only other place I'd have to go would be my parents house, and frankly I can't stand them right now, so I don't think I have another choice. I'll stay here until I find another place to crash, and I promise you I will leave as soon as I can." He took a deep breath while I absorbed everything he was saying, "In the mean time, I won't stand in your way. If you want to ignore me I won't object. I will sleep on the couch and be out of it as soon as I wake up."

He finished talking but was still staring at me with those pleading eyes that were impossible to resist. The fact was that this was his place too; Alice told me once that when she hadn't had enough money to pay her rent and she was too ashamed to ask her parents for help, Edward would always save her. And something told me he was now doing much more than only helping her out for the last four months. I didn't know much because of the two months that I spent without even hearing my friend's voice, but I knew that when she wasn't studying, she'd spend most of her time working and saving up for her trip with Jasper, and I wouldn't be too surprised if Edward had been covering all her expenses, he had always been a gentleman.

"Fine," I said defeated, looking back down to the bowl of soup, "do what you want and I'll pretend you don't exist."

"Thank you, Bella." He said sincerely.

I blushed and kept my head down trying to keep him from seeing my face. I stood up and went to the kitchen to wash the bowl.

A few seconds later he appeared in the doorway.

"I can do that for you if you want." He told me while leaning in the wall.

I met his eyes when I finished and instantly regretted it. I couldn't believe that after all this time he still had this effect on me.

"Don't worry about it." I walked past him with my head and chin held high, but soon stopped a few feet away from him, not sure of what to do. I turned back to him trying to avoid looking in his eyes but being unsuccessful. "Erm- you know where the extra pillow and sheets are."

He nodded and gave me his crooked smile. It took me a few seconds longer to take my eyes off those perfect teeth of his and turn away. But as soon as I did I darted back to my bedroom and threw myself dramatically on the bed. I buried my head on the pillow trying to muffle up my sobbing. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Babylicious once again?

**First of all, I'm so so sorry for abandoning this story. I'm in my first semester of college and well, life got in the way. But I promise I'll be updating at least once a week from now on!**

**And second, I just wanted to clear some stuff out before going on with the story.  
Someone asked why Bella was sobbing at the end of the last chapter. I think it's pretty obvious; Bella's gone through a lot the last 10 months with her parents passing away, she's been having a rough time and she came really close to depression. Also, Edward did something really shitty to her in the past and having him back after trying to shut him out for so long only worsens her situation, she's extremely vulnerable at the moment.  
There's still a lot to explain, this is just the beginning, things will be revealed in their own time.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**  
**When I woke up the next morning I stayed in bed for exactly 30 minutes – counted on the clock – before deciding to leave the room. I didn't want to run into my blast from the past when I got out. I just wanted him to leave me alone and let me move on with my life.

Not that I was doing that well before he showed up on my doorstep. Truth be told, I needed the company, otherwise I would certainly go crazy on my own.

But that didn't mean _his_ company.

I tiptoed out of my room to the one bathroom in the apartment and closed the door silently. I frowned when I saw myself in the mirror. I think it was the first time I actually saw myself clearly in these past 10 months. I had definitely lost a lot of weight, I looked paler than usual, and my eyes were puffy from my constant melt downs and lack of proper sleep.

I took my time on my morning shower and went back to my room to put something presentable on.

When I finally worked up the courage to walk into the living room, he wasn't there. There wasn't even any trail suggesting someone had slept on the couch. I frowned to myself thinking if it were possible for me to have been hallucinating. But if that was a hallucination, what wasn't? Maybe Alice had never gone to Chile… maybe I was hallucinating right now – _was I really in her apartment?_

I shook my head trying to rid myself of those ridiculous thoughts.

I was walking towards the kitchen when I came to a sudden stop at the doorway. There was a plate containing large thick banana pancakes that was sitting on the counter. My mouth started watering almost instantly and now I was certain I was hallucinating. Alice didn't cook, and I had never made pancakes in my entire life, I was much more of a conventional kind of girl. That was until I got closer and saw a tiny note with elegant script beside the plate.

_Isabella, I'm aware that I am the last person in the world you want to see at this moment, but I would please ask you to bear with me for just a little while, and in the meantime, let me take care of you. Eat some breakfast for a change, I want to see you looking better when I come back tonight.  
Edward._

I mentally slapped myself a few times for telling him to call me Isabella. He was not one of the people I barely knew from college, he was… I didn't even know what he was anymore. Alice's brother? My… friend?

_No, Bella. He's your ex boyfriend that abandoned you right after you told him you loved him. _The little voice inside my head told me. _And there's more…  
_  
I shook my head once again trying to free my thoughts from the haunting past that would most likely bring all the pain back, and took a fork out from one of the drawers.

I took a bite of the pancakes and let out a loud sigh after swallowing it. I had forgotten how great his food tasted. Actually that wasn't all I'd forgotten…

I let my mind wonder back to last night. I really didn't remember him being this beautiful. He probably wasn't though, the last time I saw him he was only 15 years old and now, Edward Cullen was a real man.

But I still couldn't help wondering what he was doing in Seattle. I knew I had told Alice not to mention him ever again, but wasn't this taking it a little to extremes? The last time I heard about him he had graduated from High School and was heading to college, I just didn't know where. He did say he had an apartment here though…

I finished the pancakes and placed the empty plate on the sink. I needed to find something to do with my time; otherwise I would end up the same way I had the previous nights, watching some stupid reality show on the couch while eating junk food.

It made me wonder what Edward might be doing.

I slapped myself for real this time.

"No" I told myself out loud.

I needed to find something to get my mind off Edward. I had no idea of what to do, but I would probably think of something after getting some fresh air, I decided.

Before leaving the kitchen I glanced at the counter and saw Edward's note. I smiled at myself thinking of how sweet he had always been while we were together. I let out a sigh thinking of how hopeless this situation already was.

I took the note and placed it inside the drawer of my bedside table, thinking it would be the last time I thought of Edward today.

***

After getting a nice extra hot Caramel Machiatto – my long forgotten favorite drink from Starbucks – I decided to go and watch the ferry boats go by from the board walk.

I sat on one of the benches and admired the view while sipping my drink.

The weather was actually nice for a change, and the streets were crowded. It was weird being around so many people after months of not seeing anyone but my two brothers. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I knew that if I told Alice about this she would throw a party announcing my return to the "real" world.

I chuckled softly thinking about her. Alice always overreacted to simple things that weren't even worth getting worked up over. I smiled to myself thinking how much I missed my former best friend. At least we would have the entire summer to catch up. That made me think of Edward once again – I wondered if she knew he was here.

Of course she knew he was here, Alice always had a good motif for doing certain things, and I was sure that this was one of them.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the morning air. I didn't even have any strength to get mad at her.

"Bella?!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see who it was.

I nearly snorted when I saw Mike standing awkwardly behind my bench with a huge grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down on the bench, not wanting to deal with him when my mind was at complete peace.

But apparently he didn't get the message.

"What are the odds, huh?" he said sounding all chipper while sitting by my side.

"Right…"

"I mean, I know we used to spend a lot of time here when we were still together…"

I wasn't even listening to what he was saying, I was thinking of Edward once again. He must've known what him leaving did to me. I knew it was a long time ago, but I never did get to let it all out. Whenever I mentioned it to Alice she would just say "he had his reasons". I really wanted to know what his reasons were, even though I knew that I might not have been that important to him if he didn't say he loved me back.

"And I know that you must think of me too, Bells, this used to be our spot! I mean come on, why else would you come here if you didn't…"

While Mike blabbered about God knows what I decided it was time to act. After all, we weren't teenagers anymore. I deserved to know the truth, it was the least he could do. And if he didn't tell me… well, I would just kick him out.

"So I was thinking we could give us another try… What do you say, Bells?"

"Wha- Sure, Mike, that sounds lovely." I forced a smile trying to end whatever it was he was going on about, "Listen, I really need to go– "

"For real?" he interrupted me sounding amazed.

"Er, sure?"

I don't think I've ever seen Mike this happy. I almost yelled in surprise when he suddenly gave me a suffocating hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll be even better together this time around, Bells, you'll see!" he let me go and began walking away, "I'll call you tomorrow! See you later, _babylicious_."

_Ew._ I forgot he called me that.

Together… wait, _what?!_

I got up, ready to follow him and sort this out, when I saw a stunned Edward standing not far away from where I was.

I looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing here when I realized what he must have heard.

_Oh, no._ I covered my mouth in shock thinking of what he must have assumed. I was about to explain when his face relaxed and he started talking.

"Mike Newton, really? I thought you hated that guy…" he let out a forced chuckle and gave me a sad crooked smile, "What am I saying, that was six years ago…"

I felt my heart sink when I heard the agony in his voice while mentioning the past. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"Edw-"

"I'm glad you're with him" he interrupted me, "You deserve to be happy, Isabella."

* * *

**Ok, don't hate me for ending it like this! Don't forget this is an E/B story, and I absolutely loathe Mike Newton :)**

**Hope you guys like it! I ended up updating this on the worst possible day. I still have an enormous amount of homework for tomorrow afternoon ;/ Anyway, it was worth it.  
Please review!**


	5. Stupid useless 4 point O

_**Yay for reaching the main plot!! *dancing around***_

_**Oh, and just a quick note. I had to change the rating to M due to a few events that are to come hehe, you'll see :D enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_I felt my heart sink when I heard the agony in his voice while mentioning the past. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for._

"_Edw-"_

"_I'm glad you're with him" he interrupted me, "You deserve to be happy, Isabella."_

He gave me a warm smile saying he'd see me back home and turned his back to me, slowly walking away. I noticed he was carrying a brown paper bag under his arm that seemed pretty heavy, and I couldn't help but wonder what had brought him here.

_I'm glad you're with him_… His words echoed in my mind.

I felt the cold wind run through my body and I instantly shivered. I was sure that the cold hadn't been the only reason for my sudden reaction.

***

I came back home right after the whole incident, and as I'd already expected, Edward wasn't there. I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding and thanked God that I didn't have to deal with this right now. There was still too much for me to contemplate before even thinking about talking to Edward about any of this.

I couldn't help but think about Alice, she was after all my best friend and the only one I could confide on, at least here in Seattle. Edward was also her brother, which would make it easier for her to analyze his behavior and give me some advices.

As if in cue, the phone rang and it was none other than Alice herself. As soon as I heard her voice I realized I couldn't control myself any longer, and that led me to instantly breaking down, letting out deep heartfelt sobs.

She didn't seem too surprised by it. As soon as she heard me crying I heard her sigh on the other end of the line and ask me what was wrong.

It didn't surprise _me_ though. Alice knew how vulnerable and hurt I'd been since my parent's death. What I didn't expect was her reaction when I told her that Edward had been staying here.

"He said WHAT?!" She practically shouted on the other line, making me jump slightly from my seat on the couch.

"Well, he said he was going to spend the entire summer here, and that you were ok with it basically."

The other line went silent for at least half a second before I was unable to contain myself any further.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did he lie?!"

I heard her snort before continuing.

"You're damn right he lied! I haven't talked to him in a longer time than I had with you, Bella."

It was my turn to become speechless.

"He wasn't even supposed to be in Seattle," Alice continued, "He should be in Forks right now."

"But he said he had nowhere else to go, that he got in a fight with your parents or something."

"You have no idea" she gave out a sarcastic laugh, "I can't even believe that he would have the nerve to show up in my apartment after our last encounter!"

"What do you mean, Alice? What happened between the two of you?"

"Between the two of us? The right question for you to ask, Bella, would be what happened to that stupid selfish excuse of a brother I have!"

I had never seen Alice talk about Edward this way, it was plain right scary.

"Why do you think I haven't mentioned him in such a long time?" she continued before I heard her barely whisper, "that and the promise I made to him."

"Promise? What promise?" I was growing impossibly anxious; I couldn't stand being in the dark.

Alice went silent for a few seconds before answering me.

"I promised that I would never tell you."

"Tell me what, Alice?! You're scaring me!" There were now silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to ruin my trip because of _him_." I heard the irritation in her voice and I could sense her taking deep breaths even though I wasn't hearing them – this was something I rarely witnessed, "You should call my parents, they'll know what to do."

"Alice, please tell me–"

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I really am… I just can't…" I could hear her struggling with her words and it almost made me feel bad for her, "I'll be back in ten days. Hopefully everything will be sorted out by then." The agony in her voice before she hung up was unmistakable, "I love you."

I put the phone down and stared at nowhere in particular with my mouth slightly agape. I was trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

I searched my brain for hours, thinking that the fact that I had a 4.0 on my record would definitely help me come up with a smart solution – it didn't. I hadn't heard Alice talk about Edward in a long time, but when she did she would always speak very highly of him – she looked up to him.

After what it felt like hours, I finally rose from the couch and decided to go to my room. I looked up at the clock and it was already half past six.

I was halfway to the kitchen to get something to eat, when I heard a loud banging on the door. I whimpered involuntarily even though this scene was way too Déjà vu to my taste.

"Wh-who is it?" I finally got the courage to ask after almost a minute.

"It's me… Open up!" He sounded impatient, "I don't have a damn key!"

I felt my body relax, recognizing the voice immediately. I was about to let him in when I froze.

_Wasn't I supposed to call his parents?!_

He continued to bang on the door while I went over my dilemma.

_If I ask for their help I won't ever find out what happened… And if Alice promised not to tell me it meant it had something to do with me… and if it has to do with me… I should damn well have the right to know!_

He was now not only banging on the door but shouting my name; and using very unpleasant words while doing so.

That was when it hit me.

I quickly opened the door and caught myself standing a few inches away from him; I felt my heart instantly falter. He had his hands supporting him on each side of the doorframe and a look on his face as if he was about to mock me.

"Where is _Mikey_ mouse?" he managed to blurt out while leaning towards me and almost falling to the ground.

"Are you _drunk_?!" I asked in disbelief.

His face fell and he suddenly stood still. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when he suddenly caught my arm and pushed me towards him.

I bumped into him but he held me in place. I could feel every part of his body as if it were perfectly molded to mine. He began caressing the right side of my face and my eyes fluttered closed while I took a deep breath. I could smell his amazing aroma better than ever; and much too soon I felt a wave of desire coming from my body involuntarily. I was beginning to get lost in my own Edward world, which I was sure it had been long forgotten.

He brought his face closer to mine and planted chaste kisses all over my face, while his hands slid down to my hips and his thumbs rubbed circles on my hip bones. I bit my lower lip trying to contain myself. I couldn't help the familiarity all of this brought back. For the first time in years I felt like my body was alive again – and this only made me want him more.

It was when I smelled the alcohol in his breath that I snapped away from my trance. I opened my eyes and pushed him away in horror. He was about to pull me back when I roughly took my arm off his grasp and slapped him across the face; the sound echoing through the halls.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He looked at me completely stunned with his hand rubbing the area I'd hit him.

I looked up at him and couldn't help the tears falling down my face.

"Bella?! What's wrong–

I slapped his hand when he tried to reach for me.

"Don't you fucking _touch_ me" I spat.

He looked at me with clear hurt in his eyes and I immediately regretted my words.

"Why would you do that?" I looked at him, still unable to hold back the tears.

His features suddenly hardened and he was looking at me with disgust.

"Not you too, Bella." He said using a deep irritated tone.

I looked into his eyes and I felt extremely terrified. This man was definitely not the one that had made me banana pancakes this same morning.

"No," I said shaking my head, "why would you lie to me and say that Alice had agreed to let you stay?"

That caught him off guard. We stood still for awhile before I saw his face change into that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"It was all for you, Bella."

* * *


End file.
